


Maybe he's right

by Accioscorp



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Blanket scene follow on, Cursed Child compliant, I love the potter brothers so much, Potter brother feels, james cares for him so much, james is the best brother ever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 07:48:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21240665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Accioscorp/pseuds/Accioscorp
Summary: Harry had just told Albus there was times he wished he wasn’t his son. Albus needed to get out of the house as quickly as possible. As he sits in the local park, all he can think about is how his father might be right – until a certain someone turns up and reassures him he is loved.





	Maybe he's right

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a oneshot based on the aftermath of the blanket scene in cursed child and how Albus felt immediately afterwards. Includes Potter brother feels so enjoy !

“Well, there are times when I wish you weren’t my son.” Those ten words played over and over in Albus’ mind. His own father had just told him he wished he wasn’t his son.

Albus couldn’t hear anything apart from those words. His breathing quickened and he could feel his heart beating through his chest. “No, I didn’t mean that…” Harry said making his way towards Albus. Albus ran back, hitting off his wardrobe, trying to get as far away from his father as possible. 

“Yes. You did.” Albus said, his voice shaking. He wanted to get out of his room. He wanted to get away from his father. It felt like the walls were closing in on him.   
“Albus, you just know how to get under my skin…” Harry said pleading to his son who was so obviously terrified. 

“You meant it, Dad. And, honestly, I don’t blame you…. You should probably leave me alone now,” Albus replied, pleading with his eyes for his father to leave him alone.  
“Albus, please…” Harry said trying once more to get closer to Albus. 

Albus put his hand out in front of him to stop him and pushed passed him. He needed to get out of here. He felt like he was going to explode if he spent another minute in the presence of his father. Albus threw the blanket onto the bed, knocking over the love potion in the process. He stops, watching as smoke emitted from the blanket. A small smirk appearing on his face as like justice had been served. “No luck or love for me then,” Albus said, storming from his room and down the stairs.

He could hear his dad calling his name, pleading for him to come back but he kept walking. He grabbed his coat and headed out the front door. He didn’t know where he was going but he knew he needed to get out of the house and clear his head. The words were still replaying in his head. He couldn’t believe his father had said those words to him. 

Maybe he was right though. Albus could never see eye to eye with his dad and it was inevitable that the truth would come out eventually. He kept walking, not knowing where his feet were taking him. The wind cut through him, making him shiver as he pulled his coat up around his face. He eventually reached the park which was situated in the middle of the town they lived in. Albus sat down on one of the benches, making sure no one was around. That was when the tears started to fall. He could feel them slowly rolling down his face, sobs causing his body to shake which was aided by the cold. 

He needed to let it all out, so he sat, crying for God knows how long. Albus had had many insults thrown his way throughout the past four years at Hogwarts but this one hit too close to home. His own father had said those words. Those words no child ever wants to hear. His own father wished Albus wasn’t his. How could he ever get those words out of his mind.

Suddenly he could hear footsteps approaching him. Panic started to rise in Albus’ chest. It had to be nearing 11pm so who would be in a park at this time of night? Albus placed his hand near his wand in case he needed it. The footsteps got closer and closer, the sound of leaves rustling getting louder and louder until they stopped. Albus looked up and let out a sigh of relief. It was his brother. James was standing, wand lit and staring down at him.

“There you are little bro, you had me worried,” he said, sitting down on the bench beside Albus. Albus didn’t say anything in fear he would start crying again if he tried to speak. Albus just guessed that James knew about what happened. How could he not? His dad had shouted it loud enough for the whole town to hear. “You know he didn’t mean it Al; it was a heat of the moment thing. He loves you so much,” James said, turning to face Albus. 

Albus looked up at James, tears forming in his eyes as the words, once again, replayed in his mind. “He meant it, James and he’s right. Who would want to be my dad? I am the family disappointment after all,” Albus said once again breaking down into tears. 

“Hey, don’t say that. You are not the family disappoint, Al. You’re different and that’s why we love you. Dad just got angry; trust me he doesn’t mean it. He’s been a mess ever since you left,” James said while pulling his younger brother in for a hug. Albus would usually pull away from these but at this moment in time he needed this. He needed that feeling that somebody cared. 

The two boys sat in silence where all that could be heard were Albus’ soft sobs. Eventually the two boys pulled apart, James handing Albus a tissue from his pocket. “You ready to come home?” James said standing up from the bench. Albus hesitated. Did he really want to go back? Was he ready to face his dad just yet? If he didn’t go back, where else could he go? Well there was the Malfoys, but he didn’t know how to get there. He could just stay here for the night even though he would quite possibly freeze to death. 

He looked up at James and slowly rose from the bench. James wrapped his arm around Albus’ shoulder, giving him a reassuring squeeze before they headed back in the direction of their home. As they reached the house, Albus stopped preparing himself for the quite likely telling off he’d get for running off. “James,” he said as James turned around, just about to head towards the door. James turned around, giving Albus a confused look.

“Thanks for that, you know coming and talking to me. I really needed that,” Albus said, looking down at his feet and playing with the sleeve of his coat. 

James walked back to Albus, embracing him in another hug. “Anytime, little bro. I’ll always be here for you,” James said, as the two of them headed back inside


End file.
